


Sweet Dreams

by RasielHasu



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasielHasu/pseuds/RasielHasu
Summary: Nicole has always been able to control what happens in her dreams. It's been something she has done forever. When she starts have dreams about a man in a red and green sweater everything changes. He knows about Nicole's strange powers and wants her to help him. Help him make Springwood afraid again. What will Nicole do? Will she help him or will she try to destroy him.





	Sweet Dreams

Water dripped from the pipes surrounding Nicole as she wiped the sweat that formed at her brow. The heat was blurring her vision as she walked along the many high pathways. She didn’t know how she got here and it was scaring her. She was used to being the one who controlled where she went in her dreams.  
"Who's there?" she called when she heard heavy footsteps above her. She picked up her pace and turn a corner that led to some metal stairs. Her socks were not stopping the metal from hurting her feet. She was glad, however, that she decided to wear a tank top and shorts to bed. She climbed the stairs to the level above her.  
She stopped again when this time she heard her name being called. "Nicole," the voice was deep and eerie causing shivers to go down her spine. She stayed where she was while looking around. She took in her surroundings. It was an old boiler room, it had to be in a factory from the size of it.  
Whoever called her before said her name again only this time it was closer. The sound of screeching of metal on metal. She ran back down the steps and ran the way she had come. She turned again only this time there was a shadow standing at least twenty feet in front of her.  
“Niiicooole," the voice drawled. She away from the shadow to run the other way when a hand shot out and grabbed her. She whipped around and hit with the stench of burned fleshed and smoke. Her nose scrunched up at the smell. Her eyes were shut tight. For the first time in a long time, she was scared. Her heartbeat was out of control and her breathing become labored.  
“Now that’s not very nice to ignore your host,” the raspy voice said to her. “Open your eyes BITCH,” He screamed. Flinching she opened her eyes. The man in front of her was burned, his whole body was covered in the burns. His eyes were red and there was nothing but evil in them.  
Tears sprang from her eyes. “I get it you are used to controlling what happens and now I have the control.”

Nikki sprang up from her bed. Sweat covered her whole body, she threw her blanket off her body. The cool night air rushing over her body from the window she had opened. Her breathing slowly becomes more regular the more awake she felt.  
The sun was up and shining through her window. She glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was six in the morning. She had two hours before she had to be at school. She got out of bed and headed to the shower. She tried to forget her dream but it kept replaying in her head. She could still smell the burnt flesh and smoke. It hung in the air around her. The man's face was burned in her head just like his face was. His voice still rang in her ears.  
She shook her head trying to get rid of it. She started the shower and kept on the hottest temp. She climbed in and started to wash the dream and smell of him off her. She stood under the water longer than necessary.  
“Nikki come on, get out I have school too you know” Her sister Cassie yelled yanking from her thoughts. She turned the water off and grabbed the towel on the counter by the sink. She pulled the door open to see her younger sister glaring at her. “You moving or what?”  
Nikki left the bathroom and went back to her room to change.  
~~**~~  
Nikki jumped the last step to find her mother and father sitting at the breakfast bar. Her father had the newspaper in hand. He was reading up on the other school's football stats since he was her school's history teacher and head football coach.

“Hey there tiger,” her father greeted as he set the newspaper down. Her mother pushed the plate of breakfast toward her. 

“Eat up,” her mom told her she nodded and took the toast and eggs off the plate. 

“Mom, I’ll be at Jana’s today after school to work on our English assignment,” Nikki told her mother. 

“Be home at a reasonable hour,” her mother warned her. She knew better than to blow of her mother’s curfew. Nine ‘o Clock or it was grounded for a week, something her sister didn’t understand. 

"Will do mom," she picked up the toast from the plate and jumped up from her stool when honking sounded from outside. "That's Greg, I'll see you later" she kissed both her parents on the cheek before grabbing her school bag and running outside to greet her boyfriend.

"Hey babe," Greg said pulling her in for a quick kiss. Greg is the perfect boyfriend. He is sweet, kind and always put her needs before his own. He understood that she wasn't ready to do anything too serious yet and he was completely fine with it.

“Hey,” She said getting in the car. She threw her bag at her feet as Greg jumped in the driver’s seat. 

“You want to do something later,” he asked her. 

“I can’t I told you Jana and I have to work on the assignment for Mrs. Kurtz,” She explained as they pulled away from the curb of her block.  
The drive to school was a short one. She could have walked but Greg loved picking her up and taking her. The whole drive to school she listened to him talk football. His team had a major game coming up. The state championship was coming and they had one last game to play in the playoffs. She had complete faith in him and the team. 

"I just haven't been sleeping so great these last few days. Keep having nightmares about us losing the game Friday is shaking my nerves." Greg said as they pulled into the school parking lot. 

"Don't worry about everyone gets nervous when they have something big weighing on them. You and the guys have this I believe you boys will do great," Nikki said kissing his cheek before getting out of the car and waiting for him to do the same.

“You have too much faith in me,” he said grabbing her hand and walking into the school. 

“Well, somebody has too.” She told him. He smiled and led her to her locker before going to join his friends.  
Nikki put the combination in her locker and smiled when she heard the click of her locker opening. She pulled the locker open and shrugged her backpack off her shoulder. She took out her first few classes books out and placed them in her arms while tucking her bag in the locker.

Her thoughts started to drift back to the boiler room and the man. His voice was still in her head. She looked in the small mirror on the locker door and saw the bags under her eyes. No amount of makeup took them away. She looked closer to the mirror when it started to steam up. ‘MINE’ was written on the mirror and she screamed. She slammed her locker shut and ran to her first class. Whatever happened this morning wasn't ending and she was actually scared something she had rarely felt in her whole life.  
~~**~~

Nikki laid on the big comfy bed while her best friend sat at the desk researching and telling Nikki the information to write down. They had been at this an hour now and they pretty much had everything researched. 

A book report was never fun, so it was a blessing that Jana and she got the same book. They would do the same research, but their presentations would be different. Jana never went all out like Nikki. Nikki always went over the top, but it worked out for her. She wasn't afraid to stand in front her class and talk. She loved it, which is why she wanted to be a teacher.

“I think we have enough for tonight," Jana closed the browser and turned in her chair to face the bed. Nikki closed her notebook and nodded. She was getting tired and they had only been at it an hour. They might have spent their time not so wisely.  
After getting to Jana's house they had popped in a movie. All that mattered to them is that they got the work they wanted to be done and they did.

“Can I tell you something,” Nikki asked her best friend. 

“You know you can tell me anything,” Jana stood up and walked over to the bed. She sat down next to Nikki. “What is it?”

"I have been having these dreams lately. I am in a boiler room, like the one at school only much bigger and creepier. The more I have them, the more scared I get, I am used to controlling what happens in my dreams, but lately it’s almost like something else is in control,” She started to say, Jana listened intently. A reason why Nikki and her were so close. Jana always listened to her. 

"What do you mean?" Jana asked, Nikki, sighed and sat up, she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

“This morning before I woke, I was in this boiler room. I was running away from someone, a man or a monster I am not sure. He caught me and forced me to look at him. I have never been scared like that.” Nikki’s voice was shaking. 

Jana’s head perked up when Nikki mentioned a man. “What did he look like,” she questioned her friend. 

“He was burned, his whole body, he wore a brown fedora, green and red sweater, it was ripped like it had seen better days. His eyes were red. I could see the evil in them. I could see he wanted to cause me harm. It was what he said that scared me. He told me that he was in control now,” Nikki looked down at her hands that lay in her lap. Her fingers intertwined. 

"I have seen him too," Jana confessed, Nikki looked up at her best friend. "He never does anything, just scares me. It's almost like he can't-do anything else, but scare me. I try to delay sleep as much as possible, I am afraid to sleep Nikki, I'm scared," Nikki pulled Jana in her arms and held her tight.

"He has no control over us, he can't hurt us because he isn't real. It's just a nightmare, Jana, remember that. He can't hurt you or me," She feels her friend trembling. "He isn't real,"  
~~**~~

Nikki found herself back in the boiler room. Panic filled her as she ran through the maze. She could hear him laughing. He was having fun. Nikki came to a sudden stop when a dead end appeared in front of her. She turned quickly and found him standing in front of her. His face hidden behind the steam. She backed up every step he took toward her. 

Her back hit the hot pipes causing her to scream out. He laughed, he reached forward. She could feel his skin touch her. She tried to pull away, but he was stronger than her. He pulled her close and leaned his face down to hers. He raised his other hand which she now saw was covered in a glove with razor-sharp knives on the fingers. He pulled the sleeve of her sweater down and lowered one of the knives to her arm and started to carve into it.

“This real enough for you,” He laughed, Nikki screamed. 

Waking from the dream Nikki looked down at her arm. It was dripping blood, only that wasn’t what scared her. On her arm was the word ‘MINE’.


End file.
